Vocaloid: Unlikely Friendship
by J053D4N13L35C083D0
Summary: He said he wanted nothing to do with her. She wants everything to do with him. Follow Miku as she tries to make friends with the only person to deny her friendship. Could turn to romance, Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to do something a bit different. My OC Dante will return in this**

**Update- The Honorifics are gone**

_**Unlikely Friendship**_

_**Chapter One: Denied**_

"Miku, are you alright," asked Megurine Luka, worried over her friend Miku's reaction. Hatsune Miku was merely standing, a shocked expression on her face. Her teal hair was quivering, her entire body quivering, and her teal eyes filled with hurt. Suddenly, Miku collapsed, shaking on the floor.

_**A few minutes earlier**_

"Is that him?" asked Miku.

"Yes, that's the new transfer student," answered Luka.

The new transfer student they were looking at was sitting at the far end of the cafeteria, eating school "pizza". No one sat around him, which didn't seem to bother him at all. His raven dark hair was neatly combed, his bangs neatly lifted up. His gold eyes were hidden behind square glasses, its red frame fitting well around his head. He had a well toned figure, covered by a gray featureless shirt and a white hoodie with red trim, with black denim jeans and black shoes. His fair skin tone was nearly pale in the light. His face still had its light childish features, with a chin that jutted out ever so slightly. Under the table, he had a black Swiss Army backpack, a red binder, and the issued school computer, which he was currently using to research the history project that was due in a few days. In his other hand, he has a book called _The Hunger Games_, which he paid more attention to than his "food".

"He looks pretty handsome," said Miku.

"Then go ask him to be your friend," said Luka.

Miku looked at Luka with shock. "No, I can't ask someone like him to be my friend. What if I mess up?"

Luka snorted. "Mess up? Miku, you were the only person to get Neru away from her phone for five minutes."

Akita Neru grunted to confirm this, tapping away on her omnipresent phone.

Miku sighed. "Still, what if he doesn't like me?"

"Miku, of course he'll like you. You're the nicest person on campus. If you can make the principal your friend, you can make the new guy your friend."

"O-okay." Miku began walking to the new guy, moving around the tables and students. After a while, with many strokes in one of her twin-tails, Miku reached the new guys table.

"H-hello," Miku said timidly.

The new guy looked at her and merely said,"Hi."

"W-what is your name?" Miku asked.

"Dante Caruso."

"A-are you from Italy?" asked Miku.

"Yes, I am," Dante confirmed.

Miku looked at Luka, who egged her on. She turned back to Dante, and asked him with confidence," Do you want to be friends Dante?"

Dante stopped reading, looked at Miku, and said in a clear voice," No."

The entire cafeteria silenced when he said no. The eating, the air conditioner, the servers, even the breathing stopped. The only sound was the rustle of fabric as everyone looked at Miku and Dante. Disbelief was strong in the air, and it was close to visibility.

Miku, voice quivering, asked, "W-what did you say?"

Dante, unfazed, answer, "I said no. I have no interest of becoming your friend, I have no interest of getting close to you, and I have no interest of knowing you." With that, Dante left for his next class.

Not long after, Miku collapsed.

_**End Chapter 1**_

_**The Spaniard**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I won't be doing Japanese titles, too confusing**

**Miku collapsed because no one denied her friendship before**

**_Chapter Two: Reasons_**

Immediately after she fainted, Miku was taken to the nurse's office, which was close to the front entrance. The nurse's office is frequented during lunch hours, as the students have been known to get sick from the "food" that was served there. The nurse looked at the door as the bell rang on top of the door.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"It's Miku, she fainted," said Luka.

The nurse sighed. "What was it this time, the milk or the pizza?"

"Neither, she just fainted."

The nurse sighed again. "Alright, put her on the bed. Rin, Len, get Miku a wet cloth."

Rin and Len Kagamine hurried to Miku's' side, washcloth and bowl of water in hand. With perfect synchronization, they got the bowl and cloth next to Miku, with Rin placing the cloth on her head, while Len began taking her temperature. The entire time, Luka and Neru stood there, unsure of what to do, until they were told to head back to class, which happened to be history. From what Luka saw before Miku fainted, the transfer student* was working on what seemed to be history on his computer. Sure enough, as soon as they walked through the door, they saw the new student in the far back of the class. The piece of paper on his desk identified him as Dante Caruso, and Luka was prepared to question him on why Miku fainted before the bell rang, signifying the beginning of class. Grumbling, Luka sat down, ready for class.

(Too lazy to write class time)

During the lecture, Luka looked every so often at Dante, who seemed to pay attention to the lesson, taking notes now and then. Something struck Luka odd, as he seemed to be more at ease in class than at lunch.

"And that's it for today's lesson. The rest of the day is yours."

With that, everyone packed up and began making conversation. Luka took this chance to walk up to Dante, but to her annoyance he was already asleep. Luka rapped on the desk to try to wake him up, but when that didn't work, she tried shaking him, which also didn't work. Annoyed, Luka brought out her textbook and dropped it on his desk, which woke him up. Unfortunately for Luka, Dante immediately grabbed Luka's arms and twisted them back, while also putting a foot on her back. Two seconds later, Dante realized what he was doing and let Luka go.

Luka was annoyed, but scared. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Sorry, thought someone was trying to kill me," Dante answered. Luka looked at him and saw that he wasn't lying, which got her wondering on his past.

"Anyway, what did you do to Miku at lunch?"

Dante was confused. "Who?"

Luka, starting to get frustrated, said, "You know, the teal-haired girl who asked you to be her friend."

When Luka answered, Dante's expression suddenly became darker. "What about her?"

By this point, everyone in the classroom was looking at them, but they were ignored. "What did you do?" Luka asked again

"I don't know what you're talking about."

This got Luka angry. "When you left, she fainted in the cafeteria, so tell me, what, did, you do?"

Dante also started to get angry. "She was annoying. I didn't want to be her friend."

"Why!?" Luka nearly screamed out.

Dante walked up to her, looked her straight in the eye, and said, "I didn't come here to make friends. I came here because of a deal between my family and the school board. I will not make friends here, not to you, not to her," Dante looked at the rest of the class, "and not to any of you." With that, Dante left the class, leaving a fuming Luka behind.

**_End Chapter Two_**

**_*Luka never learned Dante's name, as she was far from earshot_**

**_I purposely made Dante's personality like this_**

**_The Spaniard_**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter took less time to make than the others. Kind of proud of it actually. This is the longest chapter on this story so far.**

**Dante has a shady past, but I won't reveal it yet. The relationship between Luka and Miku is childhood friendship.**

**I'll give a hint about Dante's past: There was no deal between his family and the school board.**

**_Chapter Three: Fiero_**

**Miku woke with a start. The first thing that hit her was fluorescent lights as she opened her eyes.**

**"Easy," she heard someone say.**

**"Where am I?" Miku asked.**

**"You're in the nurse's office," someone else said.**

Carefully, Miku opened her eyes and she looked around, and confirmed she was in the nurse's office. She looked at where the voices came and saw Rin and Len Kagamine standing next to her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Len.

"Head hurts, but I feel fine," said Miku.

"You ready to go?" asked Rin.

"To go home, or class?"

"Home, school just ended," answered Luka for her.

"Oh, hey Luka," said Miku.

"You fainted during lunch, so Neru and I brought you here until you woke up."

Miku looked behind Luka and saw Neru standing there, eyes glued on cell phone. "How did you get her off her phone for that long?" she asked.

"Because you're my friend Miku," said Neru.

"Besides, today is your big race."

Miku suddenly remembered she had an appointment after school, which was free-running. Most people wouldn't see free-running as her thing, but she proved them wrong by doing it perfectly. It was one of the reasons why Miku was never late for school.

"Oh right, someone challenged me to a race at the construction yard."

The construction yard was supposed to be a movie theater, but with a drop on budget, the project was scrapped. The frame is still there, which is commonly used by free-runners to test themselves.

"Well, let's get you home," said Luka.

With a quick thanks to the twins, Miku, Luka and Neru began heading home. They just got through the front door when they heard a voice say, "Well, hello ladies."

The girls turned, and nearly had a heart attack. Behind them was Dante, but something was different about him. For starters, he wore a blue hoodie with a black checkerboard pattern, blue denim jeans, a white shirt with an eagle on it, and red shoes. He wasn't wearing any glasses. His hair was down, his bangs covering his left eye.

Luka immediately grabbed Dante and slammed him against the wall. "What the hell gives you the right to talk to us?"

Dante was confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked, scared.

"You said you won't be friends with any of us, so what gives you the right to talk?"

Now Dante was even more confused. "Wait, what? I don't even remember doing that."

Now Luka was confused. "What do you mean? You told me that you wouldn't be friends with any of us during history."

Realization dawned on Dante when Luka said history. "Oh, I was in Geometry when that happened. You must have met Dante."

Now Miku and Neru were confused. "Well then, who are you?" asked Miku.

'Dante' answered, "I'm his brother, Fiero."

Embarrassed, Luka let Fiero go. "Sorry about that. Your brother and I had an argument in History."

"I heard. He's been like that since we left home," said Fiero.

"What happened?" asked Neru.

Fiero got quiet and looked away. "It's something for another time. I can't talk about it right now."

"That bad, huh?"

Fiero sighed. "Yeah, that bad."

There was silence when Miku looked at her teal-colored watch. "Guys, we got to go. See you tomorrow, Fiero."

Fiero smiled. "Looking forward to it."

The girls then walked away. When he couldn't see them anymore, Fiero dropped the smile and put on red glasses, brushed his bangs out of his eyes, and walked away.

**_End Chapter 3_**

**Ooh, cliffhanger. I have now introduced Fiero, but the thing at the end puts him in doubt. Can you spot it?**

**I will now begin taking questions about myself and the story, but make them valid questions.**

**_Lightning Blaze _****will continue forward, but I still need votes.**

**Going to post another this spring break, keep an eye out.**

**_The Spaniard_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll give a hint about Dante's past: Dante is excellent with disguises**

**_Chapter Four: Aaron_**

"What a nice guy," said Luka as they walked away from Fiero.

"I know, hard to believe he's related to Dante," said Miku.

Neru suddenly stopped, the other girls walked a few more feet before they realized that Neru wasn't following them.

"Neru, what's wrong?" asked Miku.

She didn't answer, only walking back a bit before turning to her right. Luka and Miku followed her and stopped. In the alleyway, they saw the body of their friend Kasane Teto on the ground. When they walked up to her, they noticed that she had a few cuts on her arms and face, thankfully shallow and not bleeding. When Teto looked up at them, they saw that she had a cut above her right eye, which was x-shaped.

"No, get back," she said. However, it was too late.

"Well, well, what have we here?" said a voice behind them. The girls turned and saw Honne Dell standing there. Next to him was his entourage of cronies that met after school. Dell held a lit cigarette in one hand, and a switchblade in another. The group was blocking the only way out of the alley, and the walls were too smooth for Miku to climb. They were trapped in the alley, with no way out.

"Well, look who it is boys. It's the phone user, tuna girl, and the leek hunter. We got a great catch today."

Other than Dante, Dell is the only person that isn't a friend of Miku, due to the fact that he scares Miku so much that she avoids him whenever possible.

"What do you want, Dell?" asked Luka.

Dell smiled, "Many things: A new house, a new car, new clothes, oh and yes, a pretty woman."

Miku shuddered at the thought, Luka was trying not to burst out in anger, and Neru ignored her phone completely, only focused on what was going on in front of her. Teto was getting up off the ground carefully, as if a single mistake will make them pounce. Up above them, no one noticed someone in a red hoodie watching them.

"Derrick, Jerrod, get tuna-breath," Dell suddenly said, a knowing smirk on his face. Derrick and Jerrod instantly knew what he was planning, and began smiling.

Luka nearly exploded at being called tuna-breath. With a roar, she charged at Dell, only to be blocked by the two men. In a manner of seconds, Luka was pinned, rope binding her hands and feet together.

"Get the phone girl," said Dell.

Two other of his cronies, Joseph and Carlson, began walking up to Neru, who was trying to melt into the wall, but was suddenly pulled back, and ended up in the same situation as Luka.

"Leave drill-bit alone, let her go. I'll get the teal hair," said Dell, walking up to Miku, flanked by his 'bodyguards' Malik and Kadar. Miku tried running up the wall again, hoping to escape, when she felt a stinging sensation on her leg. It distracted her, making her drop to the floor. She looked at her leg and saw a semi-large there, which was bleeding. She turned to Dell and saw Malik tossing a rock in his hand. With no way to escape, Miku closed her eyes and resigned herself to her fate when she heard a thump in front of her. She opened her eyes to see someone wearing a lot of red. He wore red jogging pants, red athlete shoes, red socks, red biker gloves, and a red hoodie. In his hand was an iron pipe, which he held loosely in his right hand. He also wore a one-strap backpack, which hung behind him. Everyone was looking at this new guy, hope for the girls, and annoyance with the guys.

"Who are you?" asked Dell.

The guy answered, "The guy that will hurt you bad if you don't let these girls go."

Malik snorted. "Yeah right, more like the guy that will regret messing with us," he said in a heavy middle-eastern accent.

The mysterious guy merely said, "Last chance. Leave the girls alone, or the hospital will need to open seven rooms for morons."

Dell seemed to have had enough. "Enough of this. Malik, Kadar, get the vigilante."

The two began walking up to the guy. "You will regret not listening when you-" was all Kadar got out when he was suddenly jabbed in the stomach by the pipe, only to look up to see a knee heading right for his face, knocking him out cold. Malik grabbed a nearby bottle and tried to smash it on the guy's head, but the guy swept the legs beneath Malik, sending him to the ground, and then slammed the pipe into his stomach, knocking the breath out of him and leaving him in pain.

Dell was starting to get irritated. "Leave the girls, get him."

Derrick, Jerrod, Carlson and Joseph began walking to the man, pulling out their own switchblades (In the case of Derrick, his lucky machete). Derrick charged first, aiming for the legs to cripple him, but was suddenly grabbed on the front of his shirt and was tossed into a wall at a slightly high speed, knocking him down. The other three then charged and the guy, but each was met with a pipe hitting their back, armpits, legs, and chest, and at one point, back of the head. Derrick tried to get the guy from behind, but was met with a bottle to the face. In one minute, all were on the ground, moaning in pain. By this point, Dell was slightly scared, but held his ground, not daring to give the guy a chance of victory, instead pulling out a combat knife strapped to his boot, holding it ice-pick style, crushing his cigarette beneath his boot.

"You should have run when you had the chance, red," he said.

"You should have given up early, Smokey," red retorted.

Dell merely snarled and began walking to Red, taking careful steps, avoiding the same mistakes as his cronies did, before bringing the blade down on Red's head.

This was expected, however, as Red suddenly went under Dell's arm before bringing the pipe on his back, a sickening crack, when the pipe connected. By this point, everyone was regaining consciousness, and when they saw Dell go down, they began running, Malik and Kadar taking Dell with them. Red waited a few seconds to make sure that they were gone, before walking up to Luka and Neru, and pulled out a Swiss-Army knife. The two of them began trying to roll away, when they felt the tension of the ropes loosen, allowing the feeling to return to their hands and feet. When he walked towards Miku, she saw that he had brilliant green eyes, which was the only thing she was able to see, as he wore what looked like a bandanna on the lower part of his face. He reached to his backpack and pulled out gauze, medical tape, and something that resembled a splint.

"Mind if I take care of you leg?" he asked.

"No, no it's alright," replied Miku, slightly embarrassed.

Kneeling down he began taking care of the cut, with Miku hissing in pain a few times, before she was able to stand, the splint thing actually something that holds the gauze together, letting the medicine he put on it work its wonders.

Miku suddenly remembered, "I forgot to ask you your name."

He looked at her, and said, "Aaron."

Miku bit her lip, then said, "Thank you, Aaron." And before she could stop herself, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, but she was extremely embarrassed, "S-sorry."

Aaron, looking equally embarrassed, said, "No, no, you had a reasonable excuse to do it, I don't mind." As he said this, he tried to avoid eye contact for a few second before turning to help Teto with her cuts. As he was doing this, Miku was mentally scolding herself.

_Stupid, now he thinks you're weird._

_But he's so nice._

_Still, it was a stupid thing to do._

_He must be handsome, but he hides it from everyone._

_...Okay, that thought came out of nowhere._

"That should do it, but the cut on your head will still be there for a few days," said Aaron, knocking Miku out of her daze.

"Thank you sir," said Teto, pulling him into a tight hug.

"It's what I do. Now if you excuse me, I got to go somewhere." With that, Aaron ran up the alleyway wall, using a clothes hook to reach the widow on the second story, before climbing out of the alley.

"Wow, so dexterous," said Luka.

"I think he was the challenger for the race."

A few buildings away, Aaron took off his contacts, letting his gold eyes be viewed for the world, jumped to the ground, and walked away, blending into the crowd.

**_End Chapter Four_**

**_Can someone send me a sketch of Dante and Miku together? I put a description of Dante in chapter one. I will use it for a new cover._**

**_The Spaniard_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't expect a long chapter. You've been warned. I had to rewrite this so many times.**

**I'll give a hint about Dante's past: Dante suffers from MPD**

**_Chapter Five: Sky_**

Miku managed to make it home without any other distractions, and began changing.

"Miku, is that you?" she heard her brother, Mikuo, ask.

"Yeah, it's me," she replied.

"What took you?"

"Something happened after school, but it's taken care of."

"What happened?"

"Dell."

Mikuo didn't bother questioning more, as any situation with Dell was most likely bad.

"Oh. Well, I hope you are alright."

"I am. Plus, I made two new friends today."

"Really? Who are they?"

"Two boys, one named Fiero Caruso, and another named Aaron."

"What's his last name?"

"I don't know, he never told me. I also met Fiero's twin brother, but he rejected my friendship."

"What's his name? I can get information out of him."

"Dante, but don't bother. Luka beat you to it."

By this point, Miku has changed out of her uniform and into casuals that don't restrict movement.

"Damn. Well, we got to hurry. The extra time you took lost you some time for the race. Get in the car, I'll drive you there," said Mikuo.

The ride was relatively silent, the only noise was the radio playing Mikuo's favorite song, Come with me Now by the Kongos. After a few minutes, they reached the construction yard, and saw a large group today.

Miku was confused. "What's going on?" she asked around.

"Miku, don't go near," she heard someone say. Miku turned to the voice and saw Lily standing there (A/N: Don't know her surname, if she has one).

"Why," she asked.

"Dell and his gang have taken refuge there. The race has to be cancelled."

Miku's eyes widened at this. She wanted to one-up another hopeful in the race. Before she could continue despairing, she heard a voice, completely foreign to her, say, "Let me get them out. I can do it."

She turned around, and saw a boy standing there, around sixteen-years old, but she couldn't tell more, as he wore a black hoodie, with the hood up, hiding his features. He wore a red shirt with no designs, and white pants. He wore pure white shoes that seemed new, due to the fact that they didn't have any smudges on them. He also wore white gloves that seemed to serve no purpose. From checking the skin she was able to see, he was fair skinned and had black hair.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I go by Sky, beautiful," he said.

"Well, Sky, My name is Hatsune Miku, and I want to know what you're doing here," she said, ignoring the flirt.

"I came here to challenge someone, but I forgot her name."

Miku's eyes widened at this. _'So it's him,' _she thought.

"Really?" she asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, really," he replied.

"Well, how about this. The first person to get Dell and his gang out of the construction yard wins."

Sky smiled, "Deal."

They shook on it, and began walking past the crowd. Miku tried to keep an eye on Sky, but the second he met the crowd, he disappeared. It wasn't until she got past the crowd she was able to see him again, seemingly appearing out of the crowd. With a shake of her head, she began running to the yard, her speed matched by Sky. Simultaneously, they ran up the wall. While Miku was careful climbing, Sky shot past her, climbing up two steps to her one. At times, he jumped up the wall, reaching higher up the wall. When Miku was halfway up the wall, Sky has already reached the roof, and was looking down at her, waiting for her to come up.

'_What a gentleman_' she thought.

When she was an arms reach away, he helped her up, being sure that she had a good foothold.

"What took you?" he asked, smirking.

"Shut up," she said.

They began looking for an opening in the roof. While they were looking, they heard Dell talking.

"And I want you stationed at the entrance, on the off chance they manage to get in."

"But Dell, what about the roof?" someone asked.

"Who the hell would be dumb enough to climb to the roof?"

At this point, Sky fell through the roof, unfortunately standing on one of the weaker foundations, giving everyone major shock.

"That would be him."

Sky got up, dusting himself off. "I've had worse falls, truthfully."

"Worse falls?" Dell asked.

"Yes, worse falls. For example, I fell off the top of a hotel."

Miku jumped down too. "Do I even want to know how that happened?"

Sky smiled. "Trust me beautiful, you don't."

Dell merely stood there. "Okay, get them," he told his gang, who then began running at the two.

"I got them," said Sky, walking forward.

The first one tried to punch Sky, but his fist was blocked, then felt a punch on his throat, cutting off his air supply and leaving him choking. Another got kicked in the gut, them was choke slammed to the floor. Two others got their heads slammed together, knocking them out. One tried to swing a bottle at Sky, but a punch to the face stunned him, not given by Sky, but by Miku. Sky followed up on it by smashing said bottle on its owners head. In minutes, all of Dell's gang, nearly a hundred strong, were taken down, and barely and scratches on Miku and Sky. Dell, once again refusing to give up, got a pipe from the floor, swinging it menacingly. Sky walked up to him, and Dell swung. Sky caught his hand mid-swing, twisted his arm, making him drop the pipe, and punched Dell in the face with enough force to knock him out. After everything calmed down, Sky took out an apple from his jacket and began eating it.

"What's the apple for?" asked Miku.

"Hungry," he merely replied.

He then walked to a window and waved his hand, signaling everything was okay.

"Hey Miku," he said.

"Yeah?"

Sky smiled and said, "Say hello to Aaron for me."

Before Miku can question him on how he knew Aaron, he threw his apple to the ground, which promptly exploded, letting out a black cloud of smoke, blinding Miku. When the smoke cleared, Sky was gone, perplexing Miku.

"Miku, are you alright?" asked Mikuo, climbing up the stairs.

Miku didn't respond, only looking outside to try to find him. Outside, Sky held his head in pain, before snapping it to the left, dropped his smile, put red glasses on, and walked away.

**_End Chapter Five_**

**_The Spaniard_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dell is going to be a recurring antagonist, **__**just in case you people were wondering.**_

___**Chapter Six: Possibly**_

The next day wasn't any different than others, but it amused Miku to no end when she saw Dell with a black-eye, trying to make himself look tough, failing miserably at it. However, it was mostly due to the fact that Dell was trying to make conversation to Dante, mostly about paying his new guy fee or something. Dante ignored Dell like the plague, which seemed to annoy Dell. It got to the point where Dell tried to extort him, but a single glare from Dante made him back off, grumbling. Watching the entire thing, Miku walked up to Dante, prepared for the inevitable 'no' from Dante.

"Uh, hello Dante," Miku said.

Instead of telling her to go away, he merely turned to her direction and asked, "You were that girl from yesterday, correct?"

"Uh, yes," answered Miku, unsure where this conversation was going.

Dante seemed to hesitate before he began speaking, "Look, I apologize for my behavior yesterday. I don't trust people at all, and I don't know anyone here."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you say so?"

Dante looked at Miku. "Back home, people would be willing to kill each just for more land."

He said this with such a straight face that Miku was starting to believe him. Before she could ask, the two of them heard taunting and looked.

At the far end of the cafeteria, Dell and most of his gang were taunting Yowane Haku and Sakine Meiko, the resident lesbians of the neighborhood. Currently, Dell was telling the 'stains' of the neighborhood that they weren't welcome in 'his' town, and that they should leave as soon as possible. It would have continued, had Dante not walked over to them, and told Dell, "Sod off."

They glared at each others eyes, Dell and his gang, and Dante in front of the girls. After about a minute, Dell walked away, grumbling under his breath. After making sure he was gone, Dante turned to the girls, and said, "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, thank you for helping us," said Meiko.

The entire time, Miku, Luka and Neru, who both came in around this time, where gaping at his total personality change.

"Is, is he bipolar or something?" asked Luka.

"I don't know. He was like this a minute ago," said Miku.

After a handshake to the two of them, Dante walked back to his chair, and began taking notes from his textbook. After a minute, Dante looked at the girls staring at him, and asked, "Anything else?"

"Um, yes. I was going to ask if you wanted to join the journalism club," said Miku.

Dante seemed to mull over this before answering, "I'll think about it."

"Okay. If you do want to join, the journalism club meets in the cafeteria after school, so now you know."

Dante gave a small smirk, surprising the girls, "Okay. Well, I got to go to class. See you girls later." With that, he packed up his stuff and walked away.

Miku fainted again, but for a very different reason than yesterday.

___**End Chapter Six**_

_**Ooh, it looks like Miku has fallen in love with our mysterious friend, or something.**_

_**Dante's change in personality was made after someone PM'ed me on his appearance in chapters one and two and told me he was too harsh.**_

_**This chapter was originally going to have Miku taunted by Dell, but she met him enough in four and five, **__**so I changed it.**_

_**I also wanted to experiment Meiko and Haku together.**_

_**Sorry for short chapter.**_

___**The Spaniard**_


End file.
